Advances in theory and experiment have narrowed the gap that exists between those that work in condensed matter systems and those that work in physical aspects of biology. In both fields the concepts of structural distributions and structural dynamics play an increasingly important role. This conference will bring together a diverse group of the most active physicists, chemists and biochemists which have been striving to understand from a physical viewpoint how disordered polymeric systems work. The conference will be organized in such a way as to provide concise, deep summaries of the present state of our knowledge and encourage the informal interchange of ideas between theorists, experimentalists and those not yet in the field but interested in applying their expertise. We hope that this conference will serve as a catalyst for the further application of the ideas of modern physics and physical chemistry to complex systems.